


My Dear, We're Doomed

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, John Mayer - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Triad - Freeform, slow dancing in a burning room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Written for Hermione's Nook Flufftober Fest on facebookOct 10 prompt- Slow Dancing
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	My Dear, We're Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Flufftober Fest on facebook
> 
> Oct 10 prompt- Slow Dancing

Hermione took a deep breath. She’d begged and begged Lucius and Severus off attending the annual ministry gala, but Lucius had insisted on dressing her up and as usual, Severus just derailed the conversation or disappeared every time she tried to bring it up. 

So here she was, dressed to the nines in a dress that probably cost more than some Muggle cars with two men waiting. One of those men was significantly less patient than the other, and had knocked on the door every ten minutes until she’d threatened to lock him out and simply remain in their opulent bedroom until the event was over. 

He’d stopped knocking, though Hermione wondered if Severus had put a body-bind on him just in case. She wasn’t sure why Severus cared, he hated these parties more than she did. But it didn’t matter now, because she hadn’t spent hours and put this much effort in to  _ not  _ be seen tonight. So she stepped out of the bedroom, expecting to find Lucius pacing before the door, but found the hallway empty. Slightly put out, she made her way down to the staircase, where she could hear the distinct tones of her two lovers conversing. Starting down the stairs, she called out loud enough to get their attention, “I hope you’re ready for this!” 

Lucius was predictably the first to appear from the door that led to the conservatory, dressed in silvery grey dress robes, his hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. Severus followed in his traditional black, and Hermione paused halfway down to just look at them-- one dark, one light. Two halves of a whole she’d come to love more than she’d ever thought possible. 

“You look ravishing, Princess.” Lucius’ eyes swept appreciatively over her deep purple gown with the plunging neckline and the slit that nearly reached her hip. Her hair was tamed into hollywood waves, pinned back on one side with a sparkling hairpin that matched her earrings and bracelet, courtesy of the Malfoy Family vaults.

Severus’ lips turned up in the barest hint of a smile. “You do look lovely.”    
  
“And you both look so handsome,” She cooed, kissing them each on the cheek. 

She never felt quite as settled as she did between the two, and she was grateful for their steadying presences as they entered the Ministry Atrium. Around them the walls were charmed to look as if they were on fire, and people milled around the room. 

“What is the theme supposed to be?” Lucius murmured, and Severus snorted. 

“Slow Dancing In A Burning Room,” Hermione answered. “I think Margery was rather heartbroken when she proposed it to the counsel, and none of them were familiar enough with Muggle music to know how sad the song actually is.” 

Severus chuckled outright at that, and Hermione elbowed him gently. “Be nice. She’s nice, if not a little… Misguided.” 

“Not everyone is as fortunate as we are,” Lucius agreed. “But come now. I will make the most of this, and that means dancing you around this room several times over.”    
  
He swept her onto the dance floor, and she briefly caught sight of Severus slinking off in the direction of the bar. Lucius did exactly as he said he would, and spun her gracefully around the room, never stopping, just changing the steps with the music. Dancing with Lucius was a completely different experience that she’d ever had with anyone else. He moved with the kind of fluid grace that would never come easily to Hermione, but in his arms, it felt effortless. 

She was almost sad when Harry asked to cut in, but Lucius bowed away graciously, leaving her with Harry. Together they stumbled through a dance, laughing all the while, just as they had at every wedding, ball, and gala since leaving school. From Harry she was passed off to Ron, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur, the head of the Auror Department, both of the twins, and even got a spin with Neville, whose dancing skills had greatly improved since the Yule Ball their fourth year, but she was relatively certain that Pansy had something to do with that. She was shocked when he handed her off to Draco, but he just winked. 

“Come on, if you’re going to be my step mother, you can tolerate me for one dance.” She’d spluttered rather unattractively at that, but he’d just laughed, and led her every bit as easily as his father had. She was most shocked of all, though, when the next person to cut in was none other than--

“Severus,” she sighed. “Thank god. I’m getting dizzy.”    
  
“Are you trying to get out of dancing with me?” 

“What? No-- But you don’t--” 

“I don’t?” He punctuated his words by leading her into a smooth waltz, holding her just as expertly as the Malfoy men. “You do recall that for the tournament your house was taught to dance by Minerva, were you not?”    
  
“Yes but--” 

“Who do you think was forced into teaching the Slytherins? I assure you it wasn’t Filch.” She gaped at him, but he studiously ignored her until she dissolved into giggles. “Why is that so unbelievable?” 

“It’s not!” She gasped for breath as he continued to spin her around the floor. “I just remember Minerva telling Ron to put his hand on her waist and oh my god,” she laughed even hard, tears now spilling over. “Put… your… hand… on my… waist…” She mimicked his silky tone, and ended up tripping over herself. They stopped in the center of the floor, Severus holding her upright as she laughed, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, but wasn’t able to pull herself together until he shocked her into silence by kissing her right there in the center of the dance floor. She was so surprised, that when he broke the kiss, straightening and pulling her into the waltz once more, she couldn’t find anything more to say than, “Wow.” 

“Indeed,” he deadpanned, and she blushed scarlet as she realized that flashbulbs were still going off around them. “But I believe we’ve given them enough of a show for one night. Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yes please,” she whispered, recognizing the passionate fire that roiled beneath his calm, cool-as-ice mask. “But where’s Lu--” 

“He’ll be waiting for us,” Severus breathed into her ear. “He left as soon as I stole you away from his son. He knows I only dance as foreplay.” Hermione felt gooseflesh erupt over her skin, and suddenly, she wished Severus had cut in much,  _ much  _ earlier. 

As they exited the dancefloor and skirted around the room to the exit, the night’s theme song began to play, and looking up at Severus, the lyrics reverberated around her soul. 

_ And you know that we're doomed _

_ My dear _

_ We're slow dancing in a burnin' room.  _

And she knew. She was doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Again, disclaimer: The Series "A Manor of Speaking" is one (very out of order) story. It will be reordered and posted in proper form when flufftober and whatever else I'm adding to it is over.***


End file.
